In an operating room environment, where a surgeon is to perform a procedure involving use of an electrosurgical apparatus, a problem arises of maintaining sterile procedures in the use of such apparatus. Some electrosurgical apparatus contain a single electrical outlet for providing by cable electrosurgical currents to a handpiece held by the surgeon, The handpiece is sterile but the electrosurgical apparatus is not sterile. If it becomes necessary to change the instrument in the course of the procedure, then the surgeon is unable to make the change because he or she is not allowed to touch any non-sterile objects, Hence, an assistant, who does not have to maintain sterile conditions, must be present to, for example, remove the handpiece and cable from the outlet at the electrosurgical apparatus and plug in a different handpiece and cable under the supervision of the surgeon to make sure that the proper instrument and current has been selected. This can cause problems, as well as undesirable delays.